


Magic is Love

by Satanders



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Accidental proximity, Bittersweet, Friendship/Love, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders
Summary: The fall was an accident, the fireworks in Richie’s chest were that too, the magic in the air when Eddie was standing nearby just as much.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 14





	Magic is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Magic is Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229895) by [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/pseuds/Satanders). 



> This is a translation from my french fanfiction. I'm not a native language speaker, so excuse the mistakes blah blah blah I tried

There was something magical that happened every time Richie was with Eddie. Richie was usually not a soft kid : he was at the beginning of his puberty and he began to resent displays of affection, like all signs of sensibility, because deep down, he already dreamed of being an adult who could do what he wanted.

Freedom was an essential feature for Richie, something he aspired to, and he knew confusedly not being able to get it as long as he was trapped in Derry, Maine.

However he liked their skins to brush. He would have wanted more, because when they touched each other, it sparked in his chest, it sparkled in his belly like fireworks. It made him all warm inside, and all shivering outside, it gave him goose bumps and it was nice, so nice that he always wanted more, which was probably why he was always teasing Eddie.

“You’re so cute cute cute, Eddie Spaghetti, no wonder your mom still wants to kiss you !”

“Stop with the mom jokes, Richie, it’s not funny !“

“Did I hit a nerve ?“

“In your dreams, yeah, asshole !“

Bill and Stan weren’t even paying attention to their arguments. They were accustomed and continued their progression along the fence, taking care to not walk in the mud to risk falling down the grassy slope.

Richie wondered what they’d say if they knew what he really thought about Eddie. He was afraid to tell them, he was afraid of disapproval in Big Bill’s eyes, of disgust in Stan’s.

He knew it wasn’t normal to feel that way about another boy. But Eddie was irresistible, like a chocolate dessert after a painful family meal, like a candy in a shiny wrap.

“You look so cute when you rebel, Eds, too cuuuute !“ he says by pinching his cheeks.

“Stop it, and don’t call me Eds !“ Eddie exclaimed, trying to push him away.

It was worse, because Richie was even more eager to insist when he saw his efforts rewarded.

“Mah, Qué es esto, señor Eds? Arms or paaaastas ?“ he did a voice by pinching Eddie’s bicep.

“Your accent really sucks !“ Eddie tenderized.

“Oh Eds, you kiss your mother with that mouth ?“ Richie said by putting his hands on his cheeks.

“Let go of me !“ Eddie scolded, trying to get away from him.

He put his foot on a fern and jumped when the leaves tickled his calf. His shoe slipped and he grabbed Richie’s shirt to hold on to it. Alas, his momentum dragged him back and he dragged Richie down, rolling over the grass.

Richie’s noodle arms automatically wrapped around him and they rolled down the hill until Richie’s back violently hit the second fence, which trembled under the impact. Fortunately, it was rotten wood, but the shock left Richie speechless for a moment, gasping for air.

Eddie stood up moaning, but he froze, and Richie opened his eyes, realizing what position they were in.

Their faces were very close. He could count the freckles on Eddie’s face, the number of his eyelashes. His crinkled little nose, his thick eyebrows, his big dark eyes. His lips so close, his breath on his skin, his short breath, and suddenly his mouth began to smile and Richie felt his chest tighten. He felt crushed in a delicious vice, his heartbeat accelerating. He wanted to kiss him so much that it was painful but at the same time he wanted the moment never to stop because there was no more doubt, no more uncertainty : He was so sooo in love with Edward Kaspbrak.

And for a moment, for a few seconds, he felt it was mutual !

“Are you okay ?“ Stan asked, while Bill went down the slope to come to them.

Richie felt Eddie’s body stiffen up against his and he sat in the grass. Richie groaned and tried to follow his face, stretching his neck in the futile hope that their moment was not interrupted, but Eddie pushed him away by putting his hand right on his glasses.

“It’s okay, that jerk was my landing pad.“

\- To your service Spaghetti !“ Richie replied by beaming to him.

Eddie stood up and held out his hand. Richie grabbed it and got up again, then Bill joined them.

“Y-you scared us !“ Big Bill stammered by gently tapping Eddie’s back.

The latter rubbed his shorts in the hope of removing the traces of grass and soil.

“My mother is going to kill me.“

“I would come to your funeral“ Richie said, wiping his glasses with the side of his shirt, before putting them back in place, with a big smile on his face.

Eddie glanced at him.

“First of all it’s your fault, I would never have fallen if you weren’t here. You did it on purpose, I bet you did it on purpose and now my clothes are dirty and my mom’s gonna scream because the hay fever is gonna be strong this year, and all this grass, seriously, you know how many allergic people die every year because of it ?“ Eddie monologued, all nervousness and discomfort.

“You break mah heart, Eddie Spaghetti !“ Richie replied by smoothing an imaginary moustache.

Stan rolled his eyes from his perch – he looked over them all because he had stayed where he was, determined to not get his brand-new white shoes soiled. A sense of priority.

“Are you coming ? It’s almost time to eat and I don’t know about you but my parents are waiting for me for dinner !“ 

They went up the hill in a line, Richie at the end of the column. It was convenient for him, so no one would notice his burning cheeks, and especially not Eddie whose ears shone brightly red in the setting sun.

It was almost summer, and never before had Richie known such magic.

  
  



End file.
